halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendrul Directorate
|holiday= |anthem= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored=Post- }} The Vendrul Directorate is a of the Covenant Empire after it collapsed during the in late . Many other Covenant splinter factions wouldn't classify the Directorate as having been a true part of the Covenant due to their limited interaction and integration with the Covenant. Nonetheless, the Vendrul Directorate views itself as such a faction and therefore makes claims to the former territories the Covenant. The Vendrul Directorate is the government that largely encompasses all Delkarii, a race of aliens that were discovered beyond the Covenant Fringe and absorbed into the empire in after a hopeless war with the Covenant. Unlike many Covenant remnants, the Vendrul Directorate control a vast area of space and an entirely functioning infrastructure and industry. The Directorate controls nearly 250 worlds, making them a super power on their side of the old Covenant Fringe. This has allowed the Delkarii of the Vendrul Directorate to expand aggressively into the Covenant Fringe. Their latest military campaigns have led them into conflict with a multitude of Covenant Remnants, the Swords of Sangheilios and even the UNSC. The Vendrul Directorate would, as everywhere else in the Galaxy, come under assault from the Created in 2558. This resulted in the disbandment of the Directorate's government and its people were placed under the control of an AI named Mikail. Under Mikail's control, were the Delkarii ruthlessly oppressed and any opposition against the AI overlords resulted in quick and brutal execution of all involved. This left large scares on many of their worlds as many Delkarii wouldn't tolerate the Created's rule. After the end of the Created Crisis, was the Vendrul Directorate's government reinstated and the it restarted its military operations throughout the Covenant Fringes that bordered their territory. History Pre-Covenant The Delkarii first established itself as a space faring race years after the Forerunner Monitor, 654 Ruined Hope, had left them for parts unknown. Covenant historians and scholars of the believe that the Delkai race achieved technology around 1815 BCE. In their search for the Monitor, they first colonized their home systems. Plans were made to spread to other star systems but a rebellion from the outer most planets put that plan on hold as resources were diverted to battle the rebels. The rebellion lasted for around five years and concluded with the culling of the rebel forces and a tighter control on the outer planets. While the coreward planets tightened their leash around the outer planets, they still came to recognize the will and power of the outer planets and so diverted extra funds and care into the planets' economy. This fostered a good reputation between the outer planets and the coreward. This cooperation eventually led to the development of a more powerful which enabled the Delkarii to travel to other star systems with great speed which allowed them to found their first extrasolar colonies. The Delkarii would spread out among the stars for the next 800 years, constantly searching for 654 Ruined Hope as they colonized every planet that could support Delkai life. The 800 years saw the Delkai make incredible advances in technology. It's theorized that the Delkarii actually achieved tier 2 status at one point. Civil Wars Era The relative peace and technological progress of the Delkarii were not to last. Once more rebellion brewed at the frontiers of Delkai territory. The conflict was first brushed off as a minor concern and so the Delkai government only tried to deal with it half hearted. This proved to a dreadful mistake and the rebellion quickly spiraled out of control. the unified Delkai government finally collapsed when terrorist attacks successfully managed to not only destroy the parliament building but also the military headquarters on Vendrul. This marked the beginning of the Civil Wars Era as countless military and political leaders across Delkai Space proclaimed themselves the rulers of the Delkai. The Delkarii splintered into various warring states and tribes which left Delkarii space a chaotic and dangerous place. While Delkai society would at times be very close to unification once more, it was never truly able to be achieved and seemingly always failed right near the end. The Civil Wars Era also saw the technological decline of the Delkarii which resulted in the loose of much of their more advanced technology, firmly placing them back in tier 3. The Delkarii would remain within tier 3 until after the Delkai-Covenant War. Major conflicts of note during the Civil War Era was the Seventh Battle of Kantrall, a battle noticeable for the serve loose of both civilian and military lives. Knatrall had long been a place of technological development but, in the year 1213 BCE, was the planet attacked for the seventh time. It had previously successfully been able to repel any attacks with its advanced technology and with the backing of its allies. But this time their allies had dedicated too many of their own forces for another conflict to send aid to Kantrall. Kantrall stood alone against an enemy with superior numbers that sought to the riches of Kantrall for themselves. Another major battle was the Burning of Tayrun. Tayrun was an important agriculture planet that supplied the Totan Tribe with the vast majority of their food and medicine supplies. Tayrun fell quickly as the enemy didn't aim to occupy the planet, but instead to deny its assets to the Totan Tribe. Tayrun's defenses were quickly overwhelmed and shortly after the enemy deployed weapons of mass destruction which saw the surface of the Tayrun shine golden from the continent wide firestorms before its surface was partly obscured from orbit by thick clouds of smoke. While the Burning of Tayrun directly resulted the death of over 300 million Delkarii, the food and medicine shortages resulted in billions more starving to death or dying from illness. This also saw the fall and subjugation of the Totan Tribe. Delkai-Covenant War Under Covenant Rule Rebellion and establishment of the Vendrul Directorate Fringe Wars Government and politics Ruling Council Religion and Culture The Great Journey Castes The Vendrul Directorate separate their society into different castes which can roughly be compared to the caste system of the . The castes were originally based off the Forerunners and put into practice by the Forerunner , 654 Ruined Hope. While born into their respective castes, Delkarii can switch caste if they so desire. During so require the individual to undertake a series of tests and trails to determine if they are able to overcome the responsibilities of the caste they wish to transfer to. Transfer is a serious matter, as those who fail these tests and trails are branded casteless as they have put their original caste behind them and not met the requirements to enter the one they wished to join. No caste have more political power than another caste, though the Warrior Caste does seem to hold an edge in military matters as the commander-in-chief of all Directorate forces is always the head of the Warrior Caste. Warrior Caste While all Delkarii are aggressive and physically powerful build, the Warrior Caste is the military caste of the Delkarii. Delkarii born into this caste is usually physically stronger and tougher built than the Delkarii from the other castes. Warriors train their entire lives for battle and war and are always eager to to prove their worth and satisfy their hunger for battle. Some warriors will put down their weapons to take up a more scientific role where they'll cooperate with Delkarii from other castes, mainly the Worker and Administration Castes to develop or revers-engineer military technologies. Worker Caste The Worker Caste is the construction workers and farmers of the Vendrul Directorate. They see to the construction of all Directorate facilities and buildings and take care of agriculture across Vendrul Directorate space. They are often seen as stubborn and traditional compared to the other castes. Many of them, especially those who live out their lives on worlds dedicated to agriculture, seems to prefer to be left to their own devices without the other castes interrupting their day-to-day work and ways of living, seemingly content within their own communities without any other direction than meeting the production schedule past to them from the Administration Caste. Those workers who seek a more social interaction with the other castes usually becomes construction workers, engineers or mechanics on either civilian or military ships. Others still join a research institute to help further technological development by working with Delkarii from across the castes, completely casting aside their more traditional lives in the quest for unlocking new knowledge. Administration Caste The Administration Caste is the Directorate's more civil face to alien factions when the violence of the Warrior Caste isn't needed. The Administration Caste take the roles as diplomats, logistics and bureaucrats. The Administration Caste makes sure that the Delkarii colonies keeps in touch, that material and resources are distributes as needed, oversees new colonization efforts and interstellar expeditions. The Administration Caste oversees the Directorate's Civilian fleets, The largest collections of ships in the Vendrul Directorate. Merchant Caste The Merchant Caste encompasses the Directorate's traders across all of its territories and beyond. The Merchant Caste make up the vast majority of the private sector but many Delkarii from this caste also works directly for the state, be it state owned corporations or institutes that requires great knowledge of economics and numbers. The Merchant Caste have complete control over the Directorate's merchant fleets, the second largest collection of ships in the Vendrul Directorate. They usually cooperate with the Administration Caste to plan and establish new trade routes. Casteless The casteless are the collective Delkarii that have either been thrown out or haven't managed to overcome the trails for the caste they wished to transfer to. The Casteless are unwanted within the Vendrul Directorate and are treated as second class citizens at best. They have no home within the normal social structure and live on the edges of Delkai society in slums or flee into the darkness of space and become pirates that feed off of unprotected trade vessels. Some Casteless find jobs as servants for wealthy or socially high ranking individuals. They become little more than their masters property and playthings. Their lives are entirely in their masters' hands and many meet their untimely end due to the cruelty of their masters. Military Fraess Ou Fraess Ou, translated directly to "Siblings of Swords" and indirectly meaning "Armed Forces", are the united military assets of the Vendrul Directorate. It consists of the Vrak Shaar, the Tiran, and the Nueon Viscrallu, The Directorate's ground, expeditionary, and space forces respectively. The Wa Kull is controlling and overseeing organization of the Fraess Ou. The Wa Kull takes orders directly from the Ruling Council and is led by a council of nine high-ranking Warrior Caste members, known as the Ranant Jiu, Council of War. The chairman of this council will always be the leader of the Warrior Caste. Vrak Shaar The Vrak Shaar, translated roughly to the "Crimson Army", is a branch of the Fraess Ou. It's falls under the command of the Shaar Wa Kull, Army High Command. The Vrak Shaar oversees and directs all ground-based operations and ground warfare, but relies on the Nueon Viscrallu for transportation between planets and battlefields. The majority of personal of the Vrak Shaar are composed infantry but it also utilize several types of combat walkers and tanks for heavy support. Tiran Tiran, Seekers, are the Vendrul Directorate's equivalent of the UNSC Marine Corps. They are tasked with expeditionary operations and usually serve onboard military ships. The Tiran are organized under the Shaar Wa Kull though, if the situation calls for it, the Nueon Viscrallu can also hand down orders to the Tiran who serve on Nueon Viscrallu facilities or ships. Nueon Viscrallu Nueon Viscrallu, translated as "Fleet of Stars", is the Directorate's military navy and oversees space operations and Naval warfare. Technology Pre-Covenant Post-Covenant Territories Category:Into The Unknown Category:Vadumverse Category:Covenant remnants